


So good for me

by athos



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Collars, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair Pulling, Karl is a gentle Dom, Karl lives, M/M, Power Exchange, Praise, Praise Kink, Recovery, Rimming, Scars, Self-Hatred, Shame, Verbal Domination, affirmations, aggressive cuddling, anders is happy, gentle does not mean ineffective, gentle domination, mostly comfort, poor self-esteem, self-esteem rebuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athos/pseuds/athos
Summary: Anders has a lot of self-hatred and shame to unlearn. Fortunately, Gentle!Dom Karl has patience, infinite love, and a wicked tongue.In this story, Karl and Anders are never separated and they live together happy ever after, mmkay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hello there, praise kink! Anders miiiight be an author insert here. A bit. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Inspired by drawsshits' amazing art and the conversation that followed: http://drawsshits.tumblr.com/post/154348780506/athos-silvani-drawsshits-its-4-am-dont-look
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“Do you remember what this means?” Karl asked as he buckled the collar.

Anders swallowed thickly against the smooth leather around his neck. He nodded, his eyes closed. He shivered, even though he was only a few feet away from the fireplace.

“Speak, pet." 

Anders flinched, convinced he heard a rebuke and disappointment in Karl’s calm voice. 

“Tell me what it means.”

“It means you are in charge,” Anders whispered, ashamed.

“I’m in charge of what?” Karl asked. He stepped behind Anders and ran both hands up Anders’ narrow hips and around his belly, ruffling the sparse hair on his chest. The soft cotton of his robe pressed against Anders’ bare back and hunched shoulders.

“Everything. You’re in charge of me,” Anders clarified, clearing his throat.

“Good boy.” Karl kissed the back of Anders’ neck. “I’m in charge of what you do, what you think and what you feel. That is our agreement, yes?”

Anders nodded, then said, “Yes.” 

“You agree to only do and feel what I tell you.”

Anders nodded again, noxious shame oozing through him, unbidden but expected. _Inevitable_.

“Have I told you to feel ashamed? Have I told you to feel guilty, or that I’m disappointed in you? I know you’re feeling these things, Anders. I know you feel them, and I know why.”

Anders tried to duck his head. Anxiety tightened his shoulders. _Can’t hide, can’t hide that I can’t do this, can’t even pretend to be good enough--_

Karl hooked a finger in the back of the collar and tugged back firmly. He kissed the soft skin behind Anders’ ear and spoke, his lips and beard brushing Anders’ skin. “No, Anders. You feel what I tell you to feel, and nothing more. Repeat my instructions, pet.”

“I only feel what you tell me to feel. You’re in charge of me,” he repeated dutifully. 

He felt Karl smile against the back of his neck and soaked in the reassurance he felt in the gesture. Karl stepped back and ran his hands down Anders’ back. Although he tried to stay still, Anders couldn’t help but flinch every time Karl’s hands encountered a scar. He may as well have been trembling. 

“Relax, love,” Karl encouraged. “You are beautiful, and I am so pleased to be able to enjoy you like this.”

Anders tried--oh, he tried--to remain upright, tried to remember that Karl loved him, was undeniably attracted to him. He tried to remember the times Karl had taken care of him before and how wonderful Karl made him feel, how trusting and surrendering were easier each time...but the ember of doubt in him would not be smothered, spreading through his body like a drop of ink in water, tainting and dragging him down. _The only good thing he’d done was remember that he wasn’t worth anything._  

“Breathe, love. It’s alright.” Karl had moved to stand in front of Anders, and he reached up to hold Anders’ face between his ink-stained hands. “I know it isn’t easy; you and I both know this takes work, and you’re worth it.” 

Anders frowned. _He shouldn’t be so much trouble, Karl would be happier with someone who wasn’t such a bloody mess, but maybe he could make it worth Karl’s while; maybe he could--_  

“You don’t need to prove your value to me, pet,” Karl had moved close and spoke the gentle words against Anders’ forehead, as though if he was closer, he could impress the words into Anders’ mind, “or do anything to prove that you are worthy of my time and love.” He kissed Anders’ brow and leaned back. “Not to me. But if you need to prove it to yourself, if you feel the need to earn it, I can do that for you.” Carefully watching his lover’s eyes, Karl spoke again before self-doubt could coalesce in Anders’ mind. “Ah, ah… I make the decisions, yes? That means I decide what to do with my time, and I decide what to do with you, and if I want to push you so you feel you’ve earned something, then I get to decide to do that, don’t I?” 

“Yes, Karl.” 

Karl stroked the side of Anders’ jaw lightly. “My love, if the only way you know how to accept my praise is to earn it, then I will challenge you until you feel secure in having earned it, and I will continue to do so for as long as I see fit, until you can simply accept.” 

Anders nodded against Karl’s hand and impulsively whispered, “I trust you.” 

Karl’s smile was bright and genuine. “Thank you, love. Try to remember that, and if you forget, I’ll remind you. Now, I want you to kneel.” 

 _I trust him, I love him, I trust him_ , Anders repeated to himself as he went to his knees on the carpet. It wasn’t that he had to convince himself so much as that he wanted to drown out the ugly voices. He and Karl had done this before. _If he were good enough, he wouldn’t have to think so hard about it_. No, that’s not true. Anders was learning. Karl wouldn’t lie to him. He steadied his breathing and shut his eyes. 

“You look so lovely, pet,” Karl observed.  Anders almost rolled his eyes behind the closed eyelids but remembered with a jolt that he was naked. Karl wouldn’t make fun of him; Karl wouldn’t lie to him, but-- 

 _Scrawny and pale, gawky. What had he done to force Karl’s pity?_  

Anders bit his lip to silence those intrusive thoughts. Not enough. _Never enough_. “Karl!” he blurted. 

“Yes?” Karl was at his side, brushing Anders’ shoulder with his fingertips. 

Anders couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes, to meet Karl’s compassionate gaze with his weakness. “I need help,” he confessed, dread pulling down his heart, fear of Karl stopping, _throwing him out, naked and alone--_  

“Oh, Anders,” Karl said approvingly. _Approvingly?_ “Love, look at me.” 

Anders opened his eyes to see that Karl had crouched on the floor in front of him, his smile kind and his wide, honest eyes full of compassion. “Thank you, Anders.” 

“Thank…?” Anders’ brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Thank you for asking me for help when you needed it,” Karl clarified. “That was very good.” He grinned and Anders felt the corners of his mouth rise in response.

“I’ve...never done that before, have I?” Anders asked, bemused. 

Karl shook his head, his wide smile so different than his usual expression. Outside these doors, Karl was austere and collected. As far as Anders knew, only he got to see Karl smile like this. “Thank you,” the words burst from Anders’ mouth before he realized. 

Karl’s grin changed into a smaller smile, but one with no less love in it. “Thank _you_ ,” he countered. “Now, pet, what do you need help with?” As he asked, Karl took Anders’ hands and caressed them until they relaxed from their claws, nails scraping skin. Anders hadn’t even noticed that he’d been wringing them together, that the joints in his hands hurt. 

Anders looked down and to the left and admitted, “I’m trying--I can’t stop thinking. The doubt, the…” he trailed off, gesturing vaguely with clammy hands. “The bad thoughts,” he finished, feeling inadequate and awkward. 

Karl nodded solemnly, as though Anders’ words had made any sort of sense. “I’m glad you told me.” He stood and combed his hands through Anders’ hair, fingers catching briefly on slight tangles. As soon as Anders had relaxed into the stroking, Karl gathered his hair in a solid fist and firmly pulled back Anders’ head until he was looking up, meeting Karl’s gaze. 

“This is where I want you, pet.” 

Anders’ breath caught in his throat, arrested by the implacable statement, and he shivered. Karl tightened his fist and Anders groaned at the diffused ache in his scalp, the relief of being held fast. Karl moved one leg between Anders’ to maintain contact between his leg and Anders’ torso. 

“This is all there is right now, all you have to think about. You, at my feet. Right where I put you, right where I want you.” Karl shifted his weight so that Anders’ head rested by the top of his thigh and released his hair.

 _It doesn’t feel like enough; it doesn’t feel like anything at all; what was Anders proving by just sitting--_  

“Hush, pet,” Karl soothed, smoothing his hand over Anders’ hair. “Close your eyes and concentrate on your breathing. Inhale and feel your chest expand into my leg. Exhale, and feel your head resting against me.” Anders obeyed Karl’s clear directions. “Inhale and feel my hand steadying you. Exhale and feel how stable and secure you are, kneeling before me.” 

Anchored in the moment by the rug at his knees, the leg steadying his torso, and Karl’s hand stroking his head, Anders complied and relaxed more with every breath. When he felt an intrusive thought stir, he pressed his head harder against Karl’s firm thigh, concentrated on the fabric between him and Karl, the heat from his lover’s body that warmed the thin material. Inhale and exhale, at Karl’s feet, where Karl put him. Where Karl _wanted_ him. 

He felt when Karl pressed his leg closer, standing between Anders’ spread legs so that his knee was under Anders’ sternum and Anders’ head rested at the slight bend between thigh and hip. Anders inhaled deeply, smelling faint dawn lotus and parchment. Without thinking about it, he nuzzled the hollow of Karl’s hip and nudged Karl’s half-hard cock with his nose. A thrill of validation went through him and his lips parted with relief. 

“Yes, pet,” Karl affirmed. Anders opened his eyes and looked up at him. “See how you please me? Doing exactly as I say, and trusting me so sweetly?” Anders nodded silently. 

“My handsome pet, all mine…” The possessiveness in Karl’s voice both confused and exhilarated him. Karl circled Anders again and stopped behind him. “I want you to touch your nipples, pet. Play with them for me.” 

Anders obeyed, and sighed with pleasure when his fingertips circled his nipples. He could feel them harden under his touch, becoming more sensitive, sending sparks of arousal throughout his body. He tipped back his head and felt Karl’s cock against it. Karl made a pleased noise at the pressure and Anders heard the rhythmic rustle of hand on cloth as Karl stroked himself through his robe. “You make me think such things, pet,” he mused aloud. 

Anders kept his fingers on his nipples, pinching and tracing around them, waiting for the next direction. He didn’t have long to wait. 

“I love watching you, darling. I want to see all of you. Reach behind and spread your ass for me.”

Anders whimpered at Karl’s offhand vulgarity. He moved his hands down and back, forgetting to be self-conscious until his fingertips tripped over the thin raised lines of whip scars, so many scars.

_Why would he want to see this? Ugly and marred. If you’d been good, you wouldn’t be so disfigured. Monstrous._

Anders froze, torn between shame at the voice’s words and frustration that he was hearing it again. He knew better; he _knew_ better, he _knew_ that he knew better, but still he felt himself hunch forward, unable to reclaim the lightness he’d felt under Karl’s hand. 

“Go on, pet. Hands on your fantastic ass.”

Anders moved his hands, but that hated and hateful voice, learned from cruel others and internalized too easily, threatened to drown him. His lips twisted bitterly. 

_Not good, not good enough, he couldn’t even remember the simplest things, that proves he didn’t deserve, won’t ever deserve i’m sorry i’m sorry please I want, but I don’t deserve--_

Anders didn’t know when he’d started speaking, but he fell silent when Karl’s hand wrapped unhesitatingly around the front of his throat over the collar, forcing his head up from where it was bowed in anguish. “You deserve what I say you deserve,” Karl reminded, “and I say that you deserve my love and affection.” 

Anders felt his eyes stinging with tears. “But I had it, and then I messed up again and--” _every time, every single time, selfish fool, never enough, when would he see that? Every time Karl was so patient and he kept failing the same way!_

Karl’s hand tightened, not nearly enough to impede Anders’ breathing, but enough to get Anders’ full attention and silence his doubts. “You deserve my respect and regard, and you deserve my admiration of your body. It doesn’t matter what you felt before; it doesn’t matter that you had it, that you had that serenity and then it slipped from you. This takes practice, dearest one. We are practicing, and what matters is that you come back to me and accept what I give you.” Karl loosened his grip on Anders’ throat slightly, and brought up his other hand to stroke Anders’ hair, a gesture that always soothed him. “Do you remember the very first time we tried this, love? It broke my heart, how frightened you were. How you had been hurt. I knew you deserved better, and look at how far you have come!”

Anders swallowed against Karl’s restraining hand. “I’ve,” he whispered, “I’ve learned, right?” He looked to Karl for reassurance. His eyes were warm and fond. “I’m improving. I asked for help, earlier.” 

Karl moved his warm hand from Anders’ throat up to his open, trembling lips. He stroked them, aware of how sensitive they were, and Anders squirmed, distracted by the ticklish pleasure. “Yes, pet. You _are_ improving, and you are re-learning your strength, and I wish you could feel how thrilling it is for me to be the one guiding you to it!” Karl’s words, though quiet, were almost fierce and Anders opened his mouth wider in surrender. Karl inserted his thumb, brushing Anders’ tongue and the wet inside of his lower lip. 

“I know how difficult this is for you, darling. Just a little longer, and I will reward you.” Karl removed his thumb from Anders’ mouth and swiped it possessively across his parted, pink lips. “You deserve a reward for being so good for me.” 

Anders shifted, thought about offering to try again, but he decided to show instead of ask. He flexed his fingers on his ass, feeling the raised scars and reminding himself that the scars weren’t new, that Karl had seen them before, kissed them, fucked him after seeing and feeling them, after hearing the stories behind them. Karl didn’t care about Anders’ scars except in how they bothered _Anders_. And the fact that he had hesitated at this point, bare to Karl’s protective gaze and touching his own body, his own hated scars-- the first time they had been intimate, Anders could hardly stand the thought of being naked in front of Karl. No hateful voice could deny that Anders was stronger, that he _believed_ he was stronger. Thanks to Karl’s faith in him. 

Gathering his courage, he moved his fingers down the crease of his ass and slowly pulled his cheeks apart, piercingly aware of how exposed he was. He swayed slightly with the powerful mix of embarrassment and nervousness and arousal he felt. He was anxious to behave correctly, to please Karl, and embarrassed at how wanton and needy the position made him feel and how much he secretly enjoyed it, but his embarrassment fed his arousal, which made him more embarrassed, on in a spiral. He felt his face heat and was strangely comforted by it. He trembled when cooler air hit his hole and felt himself clenching reflexively on nothing.

“You’re doing so well, pet,” Karl praised fervently. 

He didn’t know how or why, but as soon as Karl’s words reached him, Anders felt the weight of Karl’s love cloaking him like a benediction. He straightened his posture; it was no longer a struggle not to curl in on himself to hide his scarred and boney chest; he didn’t want to hide behind messy hair, didn’t have to bite his lip to keep from bursting forth with apologies--for being ugly, for being troublesome, for not being good enough.

“So, _so_ good,” Karl bent over him and kissed the crown of his head. “I am so proud of you, Anders.”

Anders felt his pectoral muscles relaxing, and it was easier to breathe, easier to hold himself open just like Karl had asked. Love and pride, that’s what Karl felt for him. Anders inhaled and tipped his head back slightly to lean into Karl’s lips, closing his eyes with the movement. The new angle of his neck pressed the buckle of the collar against his throat.  Karl kissed him again, his warm lips and breath caressing Anders’ scalp. Then Karl straightened and took a step back. Anders moved his shoulders back further and arched his back to bare more of himself to Karl’s gaze.

“Oh, beautiful,” Karl moaned softly from behind him. “Well done, Anders; you’re gorgeous, offering yourself for me.”

Anders heard something being pushed across the floor and he almost opened his eyes, but did not. Karl would tell him when he wanted Anders to see; Karl was in charge. 

“Good boy, Anders. Look, now,” Karl instructed. Anders saw a padded footstool in front of him. He looked up again at Karl. “I want you to keep your hands right where they are, but kneel up and bend over to rest your chest there, understand?” 

Anders nodded and confirmed, “Yes, Karl.” He felt his ass muscles clenching underneath his hands as he carefully leaned forward, determined to keep his balance and not stumble. Thanks to his long legs, his shoulders were a few inches lower than his hips on the low bench. His ribcage felt well-supported, and he had enough range of movement to wiggle his hips a bit and tilt his ass farther up. 

Karl was moving behind him. Anders’ fingers were damp with sweat, and he held on harder so he wouldn’t lose his grip.

“Excellent, pet,” Karl praised. “Now keep holding yourself open for me.” Anders made a helpless sound and relaxed his neck, letting his head hang down until his chin rested on the side of the bench. That relaxation didn’t last long, however; Anders’ head snapped up and his fingers tightened even more on his ass when he felt the soft prickle of facial hair, warm air against his hole and then Karl’s wet, hot tongue. 

“Mmmhp! Aah!” Anders cried. _Fuck_ , that felt so good. They had done this before, with Karl’s mouth on his ass, and it hadn’t taken long for Anders to beg for more. He didn’t think he could come from that stimulation alone, but that didn’t particularly matter. Anders loved feeling this, not just the sensation, but the _care_ Karl showed to him. 

This time, though… There was more than the sudden and shocking (always a surprise, not matter how often it happened) sensation of Karl’s lips and tongue where no one else’s had been. The fact that Anders was holding himself open, being made to participate in, to facilitate an act so filthy and wonderful… It was different than being a passive partner, laying open and prone while Karl wet him with long, sensuous licks and made his own pleasure known with moans and pants that seemed to burn Anders’ sensitive skin. It wasn’t wrong or selfish to savor it if Karl “made” him yield, but with Anders exposing his asshole _himself_ for Karl, his hands instead of Karl’s-- such a little difference, but it made Anders feel lightheaded. Under the pleasure yet more doubt crept in. Was he-- no, Karl told him to hold himself open, Karl told him to do this. Anders wasn’t being greedy by enjoying the indulgence. 

Anders groaned loudly when Karl stabbed his tongue into Anders and flexed it. Helplessly he leaned back into the feeling, which had the added effect of making his hands pull his ass open even wider, exposing more tender skin for Karl to nip. Anders felt as much as he heard Karl’s response, almost a growl. 

“Maker, I love doing this to you,” Karl said, scraping his beard up and down against Anders’ slick entrance, making him gasp and twitch. “I love seeing how much you enjoy yourself, pet.” 

Anders whimpered briefly, caught between enjoying the praise and confirmation that Karl was happy, and guilt that he’d been caught enjoying himself. A crossed wire in his mind made the two responses incompatible. Anders shifted his weight on his knees and jumped in surprise when the tip of his erection brushed against the bench. So focused on being still, and distracted by the overwhelming sensations from Karl’s mouth, Anders somehow hadn’t noticed that he was erect, but once he noticed, his big, strangely curved cock filled his awareness. He wondered distantly, aware of the absurdity, if he was supposed to be leaking so much.

Karl read some clue from Anders’ body and caressed Anders’ back reassuringly. “You’re gorgeous like this, trusting me.”  Anders shook his head, but even he couldn’t have said whether it was a denial of Karl’s observation or of his own doubt. Karl continued, “You have been so good, and I want to hear you say it, Anders.” He bent his head back down and licked the spread-open crease before him, lingering over the relaxed muscle guarding the entrance to his lover’s body. “Repeat what I say, and I will continue.” Another luxurious lick, and then, “You deserve this. Say it, Anders.”

Anders swallowed and whispered. “I de--I deserve this.” 

Karl rewarded him as promised and smiled. “Good boy. Now, tell me that you deserve the pleasure I give you.” 

“I--” Anders’ voice stuttered over the simple phrase.

Karl paused with his lips over Anders’ clenching hole, waiting. Anders squirmed, trying to feel him and whining when Karl put his hand over Anders’ on his ass, holding him still.

“Please!” Anders implored, his breaths coming faster. 

“You know what I want, pet.” Karl gently blew over the spit-slick skin and Anders shivered and moaned.

Anders licked his lips and said softly, “I deserve to feel good; I deserve what you give me!”

Karl kissed the curve of Anders’ ass gently and prompted, “You deserve, what, exactly?” Unable to resist the twitching entrance, Karl teased Anders with light licks around his rim and chuckled darkly at Anders’ muffled noises. 

Anders broke, “I deserve the pleasure you give me! Karl, please--oooh!” His begging turned into an inarticulate groan when Karl resumed licking. When Karl sucked strongly at his rim and let his teeth scrape against flushed skin, Anders muffed a curse, unable to articulate how it felt, only knowing he wanted more, “More, I--” Anders’ cock jerked, bumping the bench again and instead of guilt, Anders felt languid warmth spread through his body and leave wanton need in its place, a need that wasn’t shameful, but was welcomed and celebrated, sought-out! Relief swept through Anders and he heard Karl’s next words with bell-like clarity.

“You deserve to feel my love, to be loved by me.” 

“Yes! I love you; I deserve to feel your love!” Anders reached out unconsciously and grabbed Karl’s hand, squeezing it for emphasis. 

Far from correcting Anders for moving from the position he’d directed, Karl sighed with satisfaction at Anders’ initiative and squeezed back. He sat back and surveyed his lover, whose pale, scar-crossed back glowed in the firelight. “Maker, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he murmured.

“Maker, I’m so--” 

Karl laughed, a sound full of joy and utterly absent of any derision. “Good boy,” he chuckled, and thumbed Anders’ entrance when he heard a breathless laugh. “You can move your hands now, pet,” he said. Anders did so, releasing Karl’s hand with a final fond squeeze, and leaned his elbows on the footstool. He looked over his shoulder and didn’t try to suppress his sigh of appreciative desire when he saw that Karl had untied his robe, and it hung open from his strong shoulders. The firelight cast flickering shadows over the sturdy muscles of Karl’s chest, strength built from years of training with the staff as a physical weapon as well as arcane. 

“Karl,” Anders murmured. Karl shrugged his shoulders and the robe fell from them.

“Tell me what you want, pet,” Karl said, reaching for the oil. 

Anders met his gaze with open and dark eyes, and Karl could have crowed with pride. “I want you to fuck me, Karl,” he said, tilting his ass up again.

“Good, Anders,” Karl spread slick over his cock, twisting his hand around to coat his entire girth. “I’m so glad you can ask for what you want. I want to fuck you, too, because I love you, and because I want you to feel good. I want to show you,” he paused to run his oiled hand up and down the crease of Ander’s ass, still warm and wet, “that it’s not one or the other, pet. Giving you pleasure also gives me pleasure.” With one hand on Anders’ hip, he used the other to hold the head of his cock against Anders’ relaxed entrance. He pressed against Anders’ opening, barely thrusting the tip in and out, teasing Anders with a promise of what was to come. “I want you to enjoy this,” Karl explained, pushing incrementally deeper with every gentle thrust. “You’re so good, so open for me! You are going to enjoy this; you are allowed to delight in it. The wonderful fact that you take pleasure _in_ me doesn’t mean you’re taking anything _from_ me." 

Karl didn’t notice the weakness in his phrasing until Anders snickered and quipped, “I don’t know; seems like I’m about to ‘take’ _someth_ \--oooooh, Maker, fuck!” he moaned, arching his back when Karl pushed steadily further into him. The stretch was amazing, almost overwhelming--just the way Anders liked it. He held himself very still, breathless, feeling the sweet ache pulse in his blood.

Karl continued slowly until his pelvis rested against Anders’ ass, and he ran his hands soothingly up and down Anders’ back. He breathed deliberately to maintain control in the face of how tightly Anders gripped his cock, trying to stay calm through twitches of pleasure that coursed through his body with every unconscious spasm from Anders as he adjusted. He remained still until their breathing synchronized. Karl sighed in contentment, and his lips twitched up. “There’s my little imp!” Karl teased gently. 

Anders smiled, twisting his hips a bit. “That’s…” he trailed off, and looked over his shoulder again. “It’s ok, that I…” 

“That you felt at ease enough to make a pun?”

Anders half-smiled ruefully. “It’s not exactly consistent, or what you--what we agreed to,” he admitted. 

Karl squeezed Anders’ ass and shook his head. “I’ll forgive it, this once,” he said mock-sternly, but added, “I love _you_ , Anders. You being yourself, feeling safe enough to joke with me? That’s perfect, as far as I’m concerned. Though, since it was a _pun_ ,” he raked his nails down Anders’ side, deliberately targeting a sensitive spot, “I think you’ll have to make it up to me.”

Anders gasped, squirming away from the tickle-pain-pleasure and then whimpered when Karl’s hand on his hip and cock in his ass pinned him in place.

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Karl breathed, grinding his hips up in tiny circles. He switched the hand holding Anders’ hip and scratched his nails down Anders’ other side, grinning sharply at the gasp his lover couldn’t suppress. “Do you know how sexy it is, watching you move, knowing you can’t go far? Knowing you’re trapped, and yet safe?”

Anders whimpered again, struck by the truth in Karl’s words. “Maker, Karl!”

Karl hummed in approval and began thrusting in and out of Anders. He put a hand between Anders’ shoulders and pushed him down against the footstool. Anders didn’t fight him, but moved his arms so he could clutch the legs of the furniture and brace himself somewhat. Because he could, Karl shoved his palm down harder against Anders, shoving a cut-off “hnng!” from Anders’ lips and reflexive clench of arousal around his cock. Satisfied that Anders would stay put, Karl let his hands roam over as much of his lover as he could reach, squeezing possessively, the way he knew Anders craved.

When every thrust yielded a soft “Ah!” of pleasure from Anders, Karl slowed and grabbed Anders’ shoulders, pulling him upright so that he was sitting back on Karl’s kneeling legs. 

Anders exclaimed, “Fuck, yes!” at the new angle and shuddered when he felt one of Karl’s hands grip his hip tightly and the other encircle his throat, pressing against his collar and reminding Anders that he was held and safe, protected and desired. “Yes, please!”

Karl purred in Anders’ ear. “Look at you, so perfect for me, pet! Do you know how powerful you make me feel, trusting me? You make yourself helpless, you give yourself over, let me pin you with my hands, spear you on my cock, and you love it!” Anders tried to suppress his whimpers, drinking in every word. “You make yourself so vulnerable to me. Anyone else would be ash on the wind, but you choose me!” Karl punctuated the last four words with short and sharp thrusts.

“Yours!” Anders gasped. “Maker, Maker, yes! Karl!” He tried to thrust back against Karl. 

“So good!” Karl groaned and sat back on his heels, squeezing Anders’ throat and feeling the vibrations of Anders’ vocalizations course through his body. “Here, pet,” he murmured against the side of Anders’ neck. “Like this. Fuck yourself on my cock, while I watch you.” 

Anders cried out wordlessly and moved as Karl directed, raising himself up and down, grinding on Karl’s lap, exhilarated with the contrast between the implied threat of the hand at his throat and how deliciously helpless he felt, the thrill of letting himself be helpless and _love_ it, because Karl would never, ever harm him. He found a rhythm that made Karl moan in pleasure and lost himself in it, wanting nothing more than to please and be surrounded, absorbed by the aura of safety and fulfillment. He shouted hoarsely when Karl gripped his hard cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. The hand on his throat moved and Anders almost protested its loss until he felt that arm crossing his chest and gripping his other shoulder so that Karl could fuck into him even more powerfully. “Yes!” he shouted. “Make me feel, make me--Ahh!”

“Feel what?” Karl demanded.

“Make me feel I’m yours! Please, I want to come, I want you to bite me, keep me, please!” Anders threw back his head and dug his nails into Karl’s arm. “Please, can I--” 

Anders was whimpering and almost frantic in his arms, and it was glorious. “So good for me!” Karl praised, twisting his grip around the slick head of Ander’s cock. “Of course I’m keeping you; you’re perfect like this; now show me, show me your pleasure. I want you to come, Anders; I want you to come on my cock and _show me_ how I make you feel!” Karl snarled, fastened his teeth on the flesh between Anders’ shoulder and neck, an inch below the leather collar, and _bit_.

Two strokes, two deep thrusts, and Anders cried out in ecstasy, his body shaking and convulsing with his orgasm, trying to spasm out of control but constrained by Karl’s strong arms and demanding mouth. Karl held him at that point, rubbing the head of his cock against Anders’ prostate repeatedly and jerking his cock through the orgasm and past it, spreading Anders’ come over his cock and balls in harsh strokes. Karl released Anders from the bite to moan loudly from every tight squeeze Anders made around him. 

Anders thrashed desperately and begged, “Karl, Karl! Please, I--Fuck, please, I can’t, I can’t, I--”

“Soon, pet,” Karl promised. He loosened his hold on Anders’ torso and caught him as he went limp, guiding him to lie safely on the rug. When Anders was prone on the floor, still gasping in the aftershocks of his orgasm, Karl covered him and thrust into him fiercely. Anders was sensitive and spent, and it felt like it should have been too much for Karl to fuck him into the floor after all this, but Anders never wanted him to stop. “More, more, more,” he pleaded with each thrust. 

Karl came, spilling into Anders’ compliant body with a groan. Anders whispered underneath him, “Thank you, thank you, Karl, I love you!” and he blinked the stars from his eyes, stroking Anders’ sides and flanks. “I love you, Anders,” Karl said, shifting to the side so that his weight wasn’t entirely on Anders but so that they were still joined together, Karl draped half-over him.

For several moments they lay there, recovering their breath and touching each other gently. With a satisfied sigh, Karl reached up to get a bowl of water and towel he’d put nearby and set them on the floor beside them. He warmed the water with his magic and squeezed the excess from the towel before rolling them both so that they were on their sides and he could wipe up Anders’ spend from his belly and groin. Keeping his chest against Anders’ back, one arm securely wrapped around him, Karl gently pulled his softened cock from Anders and cleaned there as well. Tossing the towel aside, he hugged Anders closer and threw a leg over Anders’ hip. 

“Karl,” Anders murmured. 

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Karl kissed the red bite mark on Anders’ skin. 

“And…”

“Mmhmm?” 

“I’m too bony to lie on the floor like this. I’ll bruise my hip.” 

Karl hummed in acknowledgement and moved down Anders’ body, kissing and nibbling his slender hip until he giggled and squirmed. “I like your hips,” Karl decided, “but I don’t want you to get hurt, so let’s move to the bed.” 

It took a bit of coordinating, but they managed to both sit up without mishap. Anders moved slowly, and Karl was careful to keep a hand on him as they collected their bearings. Karl got to his feet first and he stood in front of Anders, who took a moment to make eye contact. Karl touched the collar and asked, “Do you want to remove this, or keep it a while longer?” 

Anders leaned his head into Karl’s hand as he considered. “Off, please,” he said. Karl unbuckled the leather, but kept his hand curved around the side of Anders’ neck until he stood and Karl could kiss the bare side of his throat. Anders smiled and ducked his head shyly, and they walked to the bed. 

Anders stretched languidly while Karl settled the covers around them. He opened his mouth to thank him, but Karl spoke first. 

“Anders, dearest,” Karl kissed him sweetly. “Thank you so much, love. Thank you for trusting me and sharing yourself with me.” 

Anders’ breath caught in his throat and he felt tears stinging his eyes. “You mean that.” 

Karl looked so intently at him that it felt like he was gazing into Anders’ soul. “I mean every word.”

Anders smiled, unable to doubt Karl’s sincerity. “Thank you for believing in me, and thank you for your patience,” he finally replied. 

“You deserve it, right?” Karl asked with a hopeful look.

“I deserve it,” Anders confirmed, only to scrunch up his face when Karl kissed the tip of his nose exuberantly. He waited patiently while Karl arranged them to his liking, spooning around Anders and settling in to sleep.

He couldn’t help himself. “Also thank you for your Maker-sent cock--ow!” Anders exclaimed, rubbing the tender spot where Karl had poked him.

“Quiet, pet. Sleep.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
